royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Guide - Dongpo: More Rounds, More Damage
You may noticed the newcomer cute guy - Dongpo after last update. Yuexiu will definitely give a lesson to the Imperial Household Dept, why keep hiding Dongpo for so long?! Some players have already got the Ultimate Treasures for him! But better late than never, the good news is that Dongpo will be available in the limited event - Hero Summoning this weekend, and you should never miss it! So here comes the guide of Dongpo, for your better understanding of the formidable Hero that worth owning. How to Obtain Dongpo's shards can be obtained in the Hero Summoning Event, when he is there, you have to spend Ingot or Hero Summons, to summon and obtain his shards. His shards can also be obtained in his Biography, which is just before the very last one. 'Positioning' Dongpo is an AOE Hero of Red quality. 'Skill Information' Active Drink and sing to enjoy your life. Dongpo wields the scroll, deals DMG to front enemies plus a random back enemy, and reduces their Healing for 2 rounds. Passive ' With liquor and pen in hands, he fears nothing. Dongpo spurts the battling force and his valor grows. After acting every round, his attack increases. (Up to 5 stacks of Sword Aura) (Unlock at Upgrade+4) Dealing DMG to front enemies with healing reduction(Finally, are you ready for this, Maid Squad?), as well as attack-enhancement brought by passive skill, Dongpo can deal exponential-growing damage with more rounds going by. 'Embattle Dongpo seems to be suitable for protracted battle though. You can create different combos with him in different formations. Offensive Move: Zifu, Baoyu With Zifu's passive skill (Adding Rage) and Baoyu's Active skill (Fast Action), Dongpo can make the move earlier and maximize his passive skill quicker, reducing enemies'healing in advance and bring out more damage. Instant Backline Killing: Lord Yi, Zhao Yun Dongpo's active skill attacks a backline enemy for 100%. With Lord Yi or Zhao Yun's passive skills plus, there's chance to bring a backline enemy to death instantly. Besides, the biggest disadvantege of #Lord Yi + Renji# formation (most-used now), insufficient damage to Tanks, will be offset by Dongpo's passive. Protracted Battle: Yuhuan/Wan'er, Zetian As mentioned above, Dongpo's passive skill accumulates damage by rounds. With Zetian's damage split ability plus Wan'er or Yuhuan's healing, Dongpo can stay at high HP for sustainable damage. Besides, reducing enemies' healing will effectively restrains the most popular Rush Formation now. Attack Combo: Li Bai With Dongpo's healing reducing and 100% attack to backline, Li Bai's attack will be able to activate the extra damage buff on low HP(less than 50%) enemies easier and more stable, leading to an almost-fatal condition. But this combo requires certain ATK and opportune AGI at the same time. 'Gem' For a damage dealer, ATK and Crit Gem is indispensable. You can choose the 3rd Gem depends on your team composition. As more rounds more damage, Dongpo needs to be tanky enough to maximize his effect, so HP Gem will be helpful. If your formation requires attack speed, engraving some AGI Gems is also optional. 'Treasure' You can give preference to treasures with ATK, Crit and HP attributes. Sure you can create your own collocation and may get a result beyond your thought. But only with having a Dongpofirst, :D. So don't miss out the Hero Summoning event this weekend. Get your Dongpo and power up your team! Category:Guides&Walkthroughs